I Love You Idiot
by Darkloverz
Summary: James loves Kendall...Does Kendall love James?


"_I love you Kendall" _

"_I love you too James"_

"_Promise we'll always be together?"_

"_You know I can't promise that" _

"_Why can't you?"_

"_Because when we leave for L.A we have to break up"_

"_But we leave tomorrow"_

"_I know and that's why it's over"_

"_Y-You can't leave please Kendall"_

"_I'm sorry James maybe we'll be together again someday I love…"_

"James…James…JAMES wake up!" Kendall yelled as he shook James awake

"What leave me alone 'm sleeping" James mumbled

"Well stop sleeping it's time to get up" Kendall said as he looked at the brunette

"Fine I'm up" James said as he looked up and Kendall

"Well I'm waiting I know you're going to go back to sleep if I leave now" Kendall said as he went to pull the cover off of James

"No I won't I promise" James said as he sat up in bed, he stretched his sore muscles and looked at the blond infront of him

"Just come on…Logan's making breakfast" Kendall said as he walked away from the bed and towards the door

"Ok I'm coming" said James as he waited for Kendall to exit the room before he got up. After going through his morning routine James finally made his way to the kitchen where he found Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sitting at the table…Carlos was stuffing his face full of pancakes and Logan was trying to stop him from choking.

"Carlos stop it what did I tell you one pancake at a time!" Logan said as he tried to pull the extra pancakes out of his boyfriends mouth, as Carlos resisted Kendall was so amused by the 'show' that was going on infront of him that he didn't notice James sitting down. It had been like that a lot here lately you know Kendall not noticing James, ever since the blond started dating Jo it was as if his friendship with James was put on the back burner. James and Kendall had always been close to each other they even experimented with each other while they were still in Minnesota, while Kendall discovered he was bisexual James discovered he was full on gay…he didn't like girls at the end of the day he wanted a strong man to hold him close someone who loved him. The boys had went out for the better part of a year and James thought they were in love, he knew he loved Kendall there was never a doubt about that but he wondered if the blond felt the same way about him and he got his answer the night before they left for L.A…Kendall broke it off with James claiming that he didn't want to ruin their chances of making it as a band and all that good bullshit. James agreed to stay friends with Kendall even though he broke his heart, but that didn't mean that James stopped loving Kendall oh no if anything he was falling even more in love with the blond idiot with every day that passed…he knew that Kendall had moved on though he made it pretty clear when he started dating Jo, they were inseparable and it killed James to see Kendall with her, he would try to find ways to make himself feel better but his thoughts always went back to Kendall. People started noticing the change in James' attitude like he didn't care if his clothes matched or if his hair was to perfection James didn't care anymore he wanted to end it but everytime he would think of ways to do it his mind went to Kendall. Like now James is day dreaming about the first time Kendall and he made love, but is soon snapped out of it when he hears Kendall talking to him.

"Jay you ok?" Kendall asked as he snapped his fingers infront of James' face

"Y-yeah I'm fine just thinking" James said as he looked down at his pancakes he misses the frown that Kendall now has on his face

"Your lying to me…you've been acting weird lately" Kendall said as he continued to look at James

"I'm not lying…I just have a lot on my mind right now" James said as he pushed his plate of food away and stood up to walk to his shared room with the blond

"James" Kendall said

"Kendall I'm fine just drop it ok" James said as he shut the door to his room, he didn't want to be around anyone right now. After about an hour James emerged out of his room fully dressed keys in hand he walked into the living room and saw Kendall and Jo making out on the couch, he ran out of the apartment trying not to let his tears spill. It was like everytime James saw Kendall and Jo together a little piece of his heart disappeared and well he didn't have to many more pieces before it was completely gone, as James got into his car he just started driving he had no destination in sight and he really didn't care he just needed to get away from the Palm Woods. It had been about six hours since James had left and everyone was starting to get worried they began to call him and text but was getting no response, James had drove up to the Hollywood sign he was sitting in a patch of grass just behind the sign about to throw his phone because it wouldn't stop ringing finally he decided to answer and it just so happened to be Kendall calling him.

"Hello?" James asked with a flat voice

"James where the hell are you?!" Kendall asked as he sounded frantic

"I'm just out driving around" James said as he pulled a blade of grass up and twirled it in his fingers

"Just driving just driving James you have been gone for almost six hours how much driving do you plan on doing?" Kendall asked as his voice started to rise

"Will you calm down I'll be home in a little bit I'm fine" James said growing bored with the conversation

"James I'm worried about you" Kendall said

"Well don't be" James said as he hung the phone up, he sat there for a few more minutes and then decided to head home as he was making his way back to the Palm Woods he was stopped at a red light, while waiting for the light to change he saw a truck barreling towards him, James tried to get out of the way but the truck was too fast and it hit him dead on sending James' car rolling into oncoming lanes of traffic.

**Back At the Apartment**

Logan was sitting on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something to watch and almost every channel he flipped through had the same thing on it was coverage of a wreck and from the looks of it, it was pretty bad there were seven cars involved four people killed and seven being rushed to the hospital in critical condition. Carlos soon joined Logan on the couch and looked at the screen after a few minutes he screamed in horror he recognizes one of the cars that has been flipped back on its wheels, Logan looks at Carlos with wide eyes not knowing why his boyfriend is screaming.

"Care bear what's wrong?" Logan asked

"T-That's JJ's car!" Carlos said as he pointed at the TV screen

"Carlos that could be anyone's car just because it looks like James' car doesn't mean it's his" Logan said as he pulled Carlos closer

"Logie I'm telling you that's his car!" Carlos urged

"Carlos it's not-" Logan began to say but was cut off when he heard James' name being announced through the tv, he looked at the screen and saw that one of the people being rushed to the hospital was James…Logan looked at Carlos and then started gather his keys and out the door Carlos and he went. On their way to the hospital they called Kendall who was on a date with Jo.

"Hello?" Kendall asked on the other end of the line

"Kendall you have to meet us at the hospital now!" Logan almost yelled

"Why? What's going on?" Kendall asked now confused

"James was in a wreck" Logan said

"Is he ok?" Kendall asked

"I don't know just meet us at the hospital" Logan said as he hung the phone up, after a few minutes of driving the boys pulled into the hospital parking lot after they parked the boys ran in and went to find James.

"Excuse me can I help you three?" asked a women behind a desk

"Yes our friend James Diamond was brought in from the wreck that happened about ten minutes ago" Logan said as he looked at the women

"Are you family?" asked the women

"Yes I'm his half brother" Logan said

"I'm his brother" said Kendall

"I'm his step brother" Carlos said

"Ok well all I can tell you is the doctors are with him now…you can wait until they come out" said the women, they nodded and went into the waiting room and waited and waited and waited some more, Logan was biting his nails and thinking Kendall noticed this and said something.

"Logan you ok?" Kendall asked as he looked at his friend

"No…the reporter said that they were rushing seven people from the wreck to the hospital and they were in critical condition…what if James isn't ok" Logan said as he bit on his nails

"You can't think like that…he'll be ok" Kendall said, the boys sat in the waiting room for about an hour before the doctor came out.

"Family of Diamond?" asked the doctor

"Uh yes were here for him" Kendall said as he stood up and walked to the doctor

"How is he?" Logan asked

"Is JJ gonna be ok?" Carlos asked, the doctor had a sad look on his face

"You might want to sit down for this" said the doctor

"Why would we sit down we have to go see James" Kendall said not understanding why the doctor wanted them to sit

"Your friend James he was hit head on in the wreck and his car was flipped over into oncoming traffic" the doctor said slowly as he looked at Kendall, Logan, and Carlos

"Oh my god...no" Logan whispered to himself as tears started running down his face

"When the car landed it was hit by people who couldn't stop in time, and-"the doctor said until he was cut off by Kendall

"Look I don't need to know what happened I just need to know if James is ok and when I can see him" Kendall said as he looked at the doctor

"I'm trying to tell you that James is gone…I'm sorry for your loss" said the doctor

"W-What no h-he can't be gone" Carlos whimpered as he looked at Logan who was still crying

"If James put you up to this it isn't funny" Kendall said still not wanting to believe James might be gone, once he saw the look on the doctor's face he knew James was dead.

"I'm sorry but this isn't a joke" the doctor said

"I want to see him" Kendall said with a shaky voice

"I wouldn't advise that he's really banged up from the wreck" the doctor said

"Please…just let me see him" Kendall asked, the doctor sighed but nodded his head and motioned for Kendall to follow him they walked down long hallways and soon reached an elevator they got in and took it to the last level of the hospital when they stepped out Kendall could smell dead people. They walked to a room and the doctor opened the door and there stood a cornier with James' body on a table.

"Is that James Diamond?" the doctor asked, the cornier nodded his head and looked at Kendall

"Go ahead" said the doctor Kendall walked to the table and busted into tears, James was really gone. There he lay on a cold metal table, his head had a huge gash on it, his chest had bone sticking through in different places, and he was purple from bruising and just didn't look like James at all. Kendall ran his hands through his hair as tears fell from his face it took him loosing James forever to realize he still loved him.

"Do you know anyone named Kendall?" asked the doctor

"I'm Kendall" Kendall said

"Before he pasted he told me to give you this" the doctor said as he handed Kendall a note, he looked at the note but soon started to feel dizzy and soon all he saw was darkness.

"Kendall…Kendall…KENDALL" Logan yelled at the sleeping blond, Kendall jumped up and saw he was in the apartment memories of the hospital came flashing through his mind.

"You ok buddy? You were crying in your sleep" Logan said as he sat down beside Kendall

"He's gone isn't he?" Kendall asked sadly

"Who?" Logan asked

"James…he's dead isn't he?"Kendall asked again but this time tears fell

"I don't know what kind of dream you were having, but James is fine he got home about an hour ago" Logan said as he looked at Kendall

"H-He what?" Kendall asked

"He got home about an hour ago...he's in your room" Logan said…Kendall jumped up and ran down the hall to his room he busted through the door and heard the shower running he sat on the bed and waited. A few minutes later James walked out of the bathroom and was scared by Kendall sitting on his bed looking at him.

"Ah Kendall don't scared me like that!" James said as he began to walk to his closet

"I love you" Kendall said as he looked at James who turned around with wide eyes

"What did you just say?" James asked

"I said I love you…and when I broke up with you it was the biggest mistake of my life and I'm sorry" Kendall said as he got up and walked towards James

"Your with Jo how could you still love me?" James asked as he looked down at his hands

"I never stop loving you…the only reason I broke us off was because I wanted to give the band a chance and-"Kendall said until he was cut off

"And once you saw that the band was fine you went to Jo and started ignoring me" James said

"I know and I'm sorry... I had to stay away from you so I wasn't tempted" Kendall said

"Tempted to do what?" James asked

"Tempted to do this" Kendall said as he leaned in and connected his lips to James' it was a sweet kiss but it still sent sparks up their spines. When air became scarce they pulled away James had a big smile on his face as did Kendall.

"Jamie I know I don't deserve it, but I'm begging you please give me another chance" Kendall begged as he looked at James

"Do you plan on breaking up with Jo?" James asked

"Yes" Kendall said

"Promise you won't hurt me anymore" James said as he looked at Kendall

"I promise I won't" Kendall said as he leaned in and kissed James again "I love you Jamie"

"I love you too idiot" James said as he giggled

**So how did I do? Sorry for the sucky ending…Please r&r…Thanks :)**


End file.
